Facebook Confessions
by CheyBaby
Summary: What happens when the continuous torture from Rachel's peers finally gets to her? Will she move away or go to a higher extreme?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, there would be NO finchel!**  
><em>

_It was hard. It was never easy to ignore the stares and whispers, but it was even harder to ignore the names and slushies. She tried though and worked sometimes. Calling it jealousy and teenage stupidity helped in the beginning but were they lying to her or was she lying to herself? Maybe everyone really did hate her. It would certainly explain why Shelby didn't want a relationship or why her fathers were always away on business, but how could she know for sure? A few people had told her she should kill herself but they didn't know her. There was always glee club anyway. They were a family so she must have meant something to them, right?_

The day had been horrible. Rachel had been slushied three times, leaving her in a white tank top and pair of WMHS gym shorts. In Geometry she received a detention for being late. Everyone laughed. In American History the class split into groups. She worked alone. In Biology they picked lab partners. There was an odd number so she works alone. The rest of the day went the same way. Stares. Whispers. Laughter. Loneliness.

So when the final bell signaling glee club finally rang she was relieved and excited. Music had always been her escape. It had the ability to transport her from an epic love story to someone achieving her dreams. No matter where it took her, there was no judgment, giving her a break from the reality of exile. The harsh reality plummeted towards her the moment she opened her mouth to volunteer for a solo.

Suddenly Santana stood and faced her, "Listen here dwarf. Everyone knows you want to sing the damn song. No one wants you to, hell no one wants you here at all. So how about you do us all a favor and go kill yourself!"

Everyone, including Santana, stills. Under normal circumstances, she would have never said anything like that but she was just so sick of Rachel thinking she was better than everyone. _It's not like I meant it and It'll just roll off her back. It always does. _Santana was broken out of her thoughts as the door to the choir room banged against the wall. Rachel had bolted.

She was wrong to hope the club accepted her. Of course they wouldn't, no one did. She sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face, while Santana's words mocked her.

A few hours later~

With her tripod set up and her room as clean as possible, she turned on the camera and sat down. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry..."

***Quinn***

Quinn sat down at her desk and opened her laptop, immediately singing onto Facebook. Her brow furrowed at the first update.

**Rachel Berry. 5 Minutes Ago**

She clicked play and leaned back in her chair. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. Most of you know me as Man-Hands, Treasure Trail, or glee loser. Most of you watching this don't like me. You've given me many reasons why. I talk too much, I'm bossy, I'm selfish, or I'm ugly. I would like to apologize to all of you. I know I can be a bit much. I would also like to deeply apologize to my fellow glee clubbers. I know you all hate me and don't think you need me but there is only a short time before sectionals. A lot of practice and I know you will be great. Dads and Shelby, I love you. Santana, I'd like to thank you. I never would have truly realized what you all thought of me if it wasn't for you. Quinn, I like you. I'm sorry I never told you but I do. Goodbye everyone."

The video stopped and Quinn immediately dialed Santana's number. It rings once. Twice.

"Hello?"

"Did you see it?" Quinn asked as she gathered her coat and keys.

"Yeah, I'm pulling up now. Hurry your skinny white ass up."

They hung up and Quinn raced down the steps and into the Latina's car.

***Rachel***

Rachel sat still, razor blade in hand and stared at what she'd done. Carved into one arm was UGLY and the other was WORTHLESS. She watched as blood steadily trickled down her arm and into a rapidly growing read stain on the pure white carpet. Her head spun as she struggled to make the last few slashes across her wrists. She faintly heard a banging but unable to pinpoint the noise, she ignored it. Just as she began to slip out of consciousness Santana and Quinn burst through the locked door with ease.

Quinn's pale hand flew to her mouth. "Oh God."

Santana growled, "Keep her awake. I'll grab some towels then she need a doctor."

Quinn knelt next to Rachel and pulled her into her arms, "Rach, I need you to stay awake. Stay with me sweetie."

Rachel rolled her head over to rest on her shoulder, "You shouldn't be here. Ow! Stop that!"

She glared at Santana as the girl tightly wrapped the towels around her arms. The Latina ignored her. Once she finished, she nodded to Quinn who stood and carried Rachel quickly to the car.

"You can't say you like me and just leave. Stay with me Rach." She climbed into the back with the troubled girl while Santana sped off towards the hospital.

Santana whipped the car into a parking space and hurried took Rachel into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," she whispered before sprinting inside to the reception desk.

"My friend needs help! Please hurry! Get my father, Andres Lopez. Hurry!"

Seconds later Rachel was being rushed away on a stretcher. Quinn put her hand on Santana's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "It's all my fault. I never should have said what I did. She has to be okay.

Quinn rubbed her back softly and guided the sobbing girl to a chair.

"I know San. I want her to be okay as much as you do, if not more."

Santana looked up with tear filled eyes, "Oh God Quinn, I am so sorry. You didn't get to tell her"

Quinn moved the hair out of her eyes and gently wiped the tears away with the pads of her thumbs. "I will."

***A couple hours later***

Quinn and Santana were sitting on either side of Rachel's hospital beds with their heads in their hands waiting for Rachel to wake up. They heard a quiet groan but were positive they were imaging it. Only when they heard a louder groan did they raise their heads. She was pale, sickly looking from the blood loss and tiny in contrast to the large bed. Santana stood at her side, her thumb gently stroking the smaller girl's forehead in an attempt to ease the grimace marring her features.

"What do you need, sweetie?" Rachel turned her head, leaning into Santana's touch.

"Where am I? Why are you here and why are you being so nice to me?"

Quinn sat on the edge of the bed and took the small hand in hers, "You're in the hospital. You don't remember?"

Rachel shook her head. "You tried to kill yourself. You uploaded a suicide video on Facebook and cut up your arms pretty bad. Luckily Santana and I saw the video in time. You, um, said you liked me."

Despite the sickly color, Rachel still managed to blush, "I do.

Quinn smiled and leaned up, gently brushing their lips together. She moved back to her original position as Santana knelt beside the bed and took her other hand.

"I am so sorry Rachel. I never should have said those things. They weren't true I swear. Please, please forgive me. I understand if you don't but I promise to make it up to you."

Rachel turned her hand around to lace their fingers together and grimaced in pain, "I forgive you, Santana. Just please don't say anything like that to anyone ever again."

Santana nodded, "I promise, but you scared us half to death."

Quinn nodded in agreement before leaning up and pecking her lips. She rested her forehead against Rachel's and looked into her eyes, "Promise us to never do anything like that again." Rachel nodded slightly and licked her lips, "I promise."


End file.
